v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Jikan
'Jikan, God of Time '''like all three gods transcend all of the universes and as such, don't exist in other universes. Jikan, like his siblings, are the three gods who created the universe, he controls time and makes sure time stays on the straight and narrow, even making sure anomalies don't happen in alternate universes. He is currently bonded to Lucid Blackjack. Appearance In his god form, Jikan was a tall man with fair skin, black hair and dark green eyes that became brighter when his powers were used. He wore a gray shirt with a white jacket over top that spiked out over his collar and then spiked down on the ground around his feet. Under this were black slacks and black boots with white gloves over his hand that had an hourglass symbol on them. He also wore a mask that covered his face which was a white mask with two gray eyes that had two black lines, the right eye having the black curved line go upward and the left eye having the black curved line go downward. In his weakened state he looks like a black centipede, with multiple sectioned parts, a hundred legs and two long black antennas, he would use this form when he combined with Lucid Blackjack and looked like a spine design underneath the man's jacket. Personality Out of the three, Jikan was considered the researcher, he would research how time anomalies affected the multitude of creatures across the universe. He would also use humans like guinea pigs in his experiments, watching them closely. But unlike his sister he didn't believe in showing his form to the humans as much as she did. In his weakened state and after bonding with Lucid, he started to become a bit more friendly, becoming a friendly entity that helps Lucid in battle, although he still stays skeptical of anyone he is unaware of, usually to the help of Lucid and his teammates. Appearances Book ''TBA Appearances Show TBA Biography Jikan and his siblings created the universe, after the creation of the universe the solar system came into existence, which was a hotspot for life to form. Jikan and his siblings became interested in this place, so the three began to study the lifeforms that Tamashi had given souls to. Throughout this time however, humans began to stop believing in the gods, weakening all of them considerably, weakening Jikan even worse once Tamashi became infected with evil, so Jikan decided to hide. After wandering through a multitude of universes, he ended up settling on Universe 22, where he decided to bond with the Blackjack of this universe. The two became a bonded team, until one day when experiencing the Soul Eater Virus, the two decided to take a sample to a lab in The Council, while it was being studied they were attacked by an Infected Scientist, and after she was defeated, they were asked by Core Skull to join them in an area that the Council under it's new leadership could not find them. Abilities and Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Time Manipulation - '''The ability to control time, travel through it and warp it in any way the user feels * '''Symbiosis - '''Jikan can form a symbiotic relationship with someone and give them a multitude of powers. * '''Shapeshifting - '''Jikan can shift a multitude of weapons, armor and tools with his own body matter. ** '''Tendril Shifting - '''Jikan most notably shifts large long sharp tapered tendrils from his and the user's back * '''Increased Strength - '''Jikan has enhanced strength and can break bones with a single punch * '''Increased Reflexes - '''Jikan has enhanced reflexes and can dodge punches with nary a thought. Paraphernalia * '''Staff of Time - '''A staff made to accentuate and increase Jikan's time powers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:V for Ventura Category:Universe 1